Mark's Bad life
by JesusPS3
Summary: Mark, it's very different to the rest, however things got too far. Now they hate him and they see him as useless. Will Mark be able to free himself from that life? RATED T: for some swear words and extreme hatred
1. I do not feel well

**WARNING: This story is not for all public, because it mostly incites hatred, rudeness, child abuse, among other things. Discretion is recommended, I can not be held responsible if you are traumatized after reading this, thank you very much.**

* * *

It was a bad time for Mark Baker, he was hated by all his family, except his mother, Nora, Jessica and Kim. He was already considered "the outcast of the house" previously, however, things worsened, that was because the Baker family were having a bad time this week, without realizing what they were doing to Mark.

Mark went down the stairs for breakfast with fear, afraid that his brothers mistreat him and tell him rudeness.

"Hey, hello trash! How are you?" Henry said laughing.

"Fedex is an idiot, he must die" Said Sarah

"Finally you say something good little sister, I agree with you" said Lorraine, answering Sarah.

"How I regret having had you Fedex" Tom said

Mark began to cry tears of pain for what he had been told

"He wants to cry, he wants to cry, he wants to cry!" Nigel and Kyle sang as they watched Mark pulling out the tears

Mark sat in his chair almost crying. Jessica and Kim, the only ones who wanted her along with Nora and Kate, began to comfort Mark to make him feel better and Jessica kissed him on the cheek.

Tom took the seven smallest children to school with his van, a little angry. Mark put his face down in his shorts, he was crying a little.

"Hey Fedex, stop crying, you look like a baby" Mike yelled at Mark

"I'm, I'm, I'm, not crying, it's just that..." Mark said as he put his head down

"Hey Mike, stop calling him that and do not insult him, he's going to feel really bad" Jessica defended Mark

"Uuuuhhhh, the princess is defending her prince from the villain of the story" said Jake laughing

Tom finally arrived at the elementary school, he left Mike, Jessica, Kim, Mark and Jake outside, he left.

"Goodbye brothers, I love them" said Mark disappointed

"I hope you die, Fedex" Jake said

Mark's class day was not the best, he was afraid to back home and see his brothers again mocking him, he had two friends who helped him in that kind of situations, they were Liam and Zoey. Zoey was secretly in love with Mark, they had similar likes and she had a rabbit as a pet, similar to Beans, Mark's frog. In class, Mark sat next to Zoey.

The reccess time began, Mark and his friends went to the snack bar and found Jessica and Kim, Mark's sisters, gathered and talked, Mark felt depressed about what might happen in the future.

"Hey, why are you looking so sad, Mark?" Zoey said

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I'm not going very well" Mark said crouching his head

"Because, my friend?" Liam said

"I will tell you" Jessica said

"No Jessica, do not tell him!" Mark cried desperately

"Relax Mark" Jessica said and began to say the following, "What happens is that his family mistreat him, his brothers him they say Fedex and some rudeness and sometimes hit him and Dad does not care"

"Oh, poor Mark" Liam said very disappointed

The recess was finished, Mark went back to school, then at 2:45, classes were over and Tom went to pick them up in his van, Mark was nervous about what could happen.

"Hello children, I missed them all, well, everyone, except Fedex" Tom said

"Dad, why do you hate me?" Said Mark sad about to cry

"Well, because you're not like the rest, you're a useless and a coward," Tom said very angrily.

Mark started crying really hard because of Tom's words.

"Well sonny, stop crying that you look like a baby" said Tom

"Exactly dad!" Mike said, supporting him

The way home was very quiet, except for Mark, who was crying while Kim did his best to comfort him. When they got home, all the children greeted their mother, except Mark who went up to his room and cried for an hour and a half. He knew that nobody would care and nobody would come to his room and talk to him.

Kate listened for an hour and a half to Mark's cry, decided to go up to see him and to comfort him, hugged him, kissed him on the cheeks and forehead and decided to talk.

"Sweetie, do you really think they hate you?" Said Kate too worried

"Yes, they wish me death, even my dad told me he was useless and a coward" Mark said sobbing

"Mark, later they will treat you like before, just that your brothers and your father have been very angry, because they are having bad times for now" said Kate

Mark cried again, while his mother hugged her. Then he went down to eat, ate almost nothing in days, was about to suffer from malnutrition but knew that nobody than would care.

"Look who came, the scum that is a delayed boy" Said Sarah mocking

"You're a nerd, Fedex!" Jake said

Kate prepared a chicken soup for Mark, he ate it weakly, while his brothers being mocked the he.

Mark was with Jessica and Kim the rest of the day. Mark was very sad, but with Jessica and Kim, he was happy. However, apart from being hated, Mark also suffered several abuse from his brothers and father. These were the relationships of the Baker children with Mark, not counting Nora, Jessica and Kim.

Charlie simply hated him, without doing any violent action, or not until now, but if he wished Mark suicide.

Lorraine she gave him hits to the head and slaps when he made her angry.

Henry hit him with his clarinet and gave him pulldowns in his hair, also whipped Mark with one of his belts.

Sarah was very rude with him and gave him slaps even stronger than those of Lorraine when it was his fault and almost always wished him death.

Jake purposely collided with him with his skateboard.

Mike hit Mark for no reason, also gave him pinches and bites on his fingers, arms, skin and on his leg.

Nigel and Kyle made fun of him singing and sometimes beat him.

Tom behaved in a violent and wild way with Mark, when he behaved badly.

At night, Nora came home to stay over the weekend, she saw Mark sad and sobbing and told him.

"Mark, what's wrong with you?" Nora said very worried

"My family does not love me, they want me to die, it hurts a lot and they do not care" said Mark

"What are you talking about?" Nora said horrified

"It all started two weeks ago, I can not stand it anymore, Sarah and Lorraine give me slaps and they hurt me a lot, Jake hits me with his skateboard, Mike hits me and pinches me, Tom gets violent when he misbehaved, the only ones who They want me here they are my mom, Jessica and Kim "Mark said with a sad tone and then he started crying again, as it was very common for those two weeks.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about what's happening to you right now, then I'll talk to all your brothers" Nora said as she hugged Mark, "You can not keep crying anymore, it can cause you more depression"

"I wish I did not, but they hate me, it hurts a lot and I can not stand it!" Said Mark sobbing

Jessica and Kim heard Mark's cries and went to see him, they both hugged Mark and Kim kissed him on the cheek to make him feel better. Mark decided to sleep tonight with the twins Jessica and Kim, to ease their pain a bit. His dreams were full of pain, suffering and loneliness.

* * *

I will take charge of this story and of the other one where Emily is born, I recommend you read both, since they are in process.

Then wait for the next chapter, where Mark will get worse.


	2. The Nightmare

Mark had one of his worst nightmares, his family hated him, but in the nightmare, Jessica and Kim also hated him.

Mark was walking holding a stuffed frog, when he sees his brothers very angry and Jake, Sarah and Henry raise his middle finger, he could not stand that anymore.

1 hour later, the children wanted to plan something evil with Mark, but for that they had to take it out so he would not notice.

"Mark, please, could you please come out?" Jake said

"For what?" Mark said

"We need to be alone, please come out" Jessica said

"Please Jessica, tell me what's wrong with you, I'm very worried" said Mark

"It's something you would not understand, please come out" Said Sarah

"Okay, I'm going to Liam's house, my best friend" Mark said

Mark was carrying a backpack and his stuffed frog. Mike, Jessica, Kim, Jake and Henry smiled at Sarah

"What a good lie you told Fedex, Sarah, he really ruined our lives and he's a fool, a good for nothing, a loser and an idiot." Jake said smiling

"And other than that, an moron" Jessica said

"Yes, I know, he's very stupid, nobody is going to love him in life, I wish he'd never been born. Said Sarah laughing evilly.

"We only have one hour to prepare everything, we have to work now." Kim said

Mark came to Liam's house and he knocked on the door to his best friend Liam, there was also Zoey, but in the nightmare, in an hour he would receive something from his "best friends". His reality

Liam did not talk to Mark so much anymore. Mark surprised that and Zoey said insults.

"Well, what it happens to everyone! What I did to them to deserve this!" Mark said angrily between tears. "You, damn guy, I thought you loved me and we were friends, how you betrayed me!" Said Mark about to cry

"You know something loser, I was never your friend, I just got together to have fun, now get out of here!" Liam said

Zoey said, "Fuck, fucking redhead, I was only just your crush in secret because I did not have anyone else to fall in love with... Actually, I've never loved you, I never worried for you, I always hated you, you will not be anyone in life, you fucking useless redhead , failed abortion, fucking, failed, I hope you die in the bathroom and...

Just when Zoey was going to finish, Mark left running crying very hard towards his house because of everything his supposed best friends told him, he came home and he meets Sarah.

"Hey, Mark, come and tell me what happened to you" Said Sarah speaking to Mark

"How strange, this time they do not call me Fedex and they accept me, right now I'm going to Sarah" said Mark

While Mark was talking to Sarah, Jake hit Mark's head with a baseball bat, back without Mark noticing. Mark felt that blow, it was very strong, and neither Quinn and Cooper who bothered Mark would do that to him. Mark feels like he puts everything in black.

The children went to Dylan's house to the patio, before Mark woke up. They put a handkerchief in Mark's eyes

"Well, you woke up, I know everything is dark for you, but let me show you, that's your surprise party" Said Sarah

Sarah takes Mark's handkerchief from his eyes and he sees all his acquaintances, brothers, parents, grandparents, uncles, among others. Everyone is very happy.

"You were always a trash for this world Fexdex, I hope you kill yourself" said Jake

"Fedex, this is your surprise party, I hope you rot in hell, I never saw you as a brother, but as a mistake" Said Lorraine

"Morons like you, they should never have been born, I hope you die and in the worst possible way" Jessica said

"You are a loser and a coward!" Mike said

Mark received a lot of insults, he did not want to live anymore. Suddenly she felt Sarah grab the chair where Mark is tied up and see Dylan's garden pool

"I hope you're tortured in hell and I hope you die with a lot of pain" Said Sarah

Sarah threw Mark into the pool, he felt like the chlorinated water from the pool got into his lungs.

"Help! Help!" Said Mark about to drown

Everyone stayed there and laughed with pleasure. Suddenly Mark shouted at middle of the night and started crying softly, Jessica and Kim heard that scream.

"Oh, Mark, what happened to you?" Said Jessica scared

"I had a nightmare, they threw me out of Dylan's pool" said Mark crying

Kate went to see what the scream was about, saw that Mark was scared and disturbed by his nightmare.

"Oh, baby, do you want a glass of milk and cookies?" Kate said with a worried face

"Yes, please," said Mark

Kate saw a box of milk and a package of Chips Ahoy! cookies. She grabbed two cookies and went up to the twins' room where Mark was. Kate gave him the milk with cookies with Mark, while he was very scared by his nightmare.

"Quiet, it was just a horrible dream" Kim said comforting him

Kate kissed Mark's cheek and Kate went to her room, Mark had a hard time sleeping after his nightmare.


	3. The worst weekend ever

In the Saturday...

Mark had woken up from his horrible nightmare, went to breakfast weakly while his brothers made fun of him saying "Fedex" and some insults, except Jessica, Kim and Nora. When Mark finished breakfast he wanted to go up to his room and stay all day for fear that his brothers would hate him again. However Mark heard conversations in Jake's room, talking about the negative things Mark had.

"Guys, we are all gathered here for a simple reason, to make Fedex runs away from the home forever and never come back" said Jake

"But why?" Kim said with a worried look

"Well, because he does not know how to do anything, he's a useless, he only knows how to do stupid things like when he ate my Oreo cookies and before Fedex run away for the first time, we started a stupid family fight, just because Mark's frog died" Jake said

"Not only that, also when Mom was not there at home, I wanted to talk to her on the telephone, but this idiot bothered me and the phone fell down, so it broke down," Sarah said.

"Also when Fedex broke my toy truck!" Kyle said

"And also when he played my clarinet without permission and dirtied it with his drool!" Henry said

"I don't know about your, but we should talk to Dad to send Fedex to another family or send him to an asylum and never come back. Jake said

"It's a great idea! I agree!" Sarah said smiling at Jake

"You're such a champion, Jake! I agree with you!" Mike said

At last you say something relevant and ingenious! We're with you, Jake! "Lorraine said

All the children thought about Jake's idea, they all agreed. But Kim and Jessica were missing in giving their opinion.

"Your, Jessica and Kim, what do they say, your opinions are missing" Jake said

"We would never do that with Mark, or with you, or with any of our brothers!" Jessica said

"Jessica is right, Mark is our brother, I can not believe you guys want to run out of the house, do you think to send him to another family or a horrible asylum and more when he's only ten years old?" Kim said supporting Jessica

"Of course, maybe that's how nerdy and stupid it gets, like when he messed up the phone when I wanted to talk to Mom and when he wet my MP3 with milk, you do not know what I had to wait for them to buy me some new ones. "Sarah said angrily

"I know that Mark can be a nerd and different from us, but he's our brother, that would be very bad of you, I'll talk to mom and dad about this so they can solve it." Jessica said

"Too late, we talk to Dad about this and he agrees, he says the same thing we do." Jake said.

"But remember what you said to Mark when we find him at the train station, without him we would not be the twelve Bakers anymore, we would be eleven," Jessica said.

"I don't care!" Jake said

"Oh, my god, my family and my brothers don't love me, they think I'm a nuisance in the family, that I'm an idiot, a loser, a stupid and a faggot," said Mark.

Mark went to his room crying, he could not stand to see his brothers and his father talking bad about him.

"Wait Mark, I want to talk to you!" Answered Jessica to Mark

Mark ignored his sister Jessica's response and started crying softly in his room.

Jessica went up to Mark's room and went to comfort him.

"Mark, do not believe them. I'm sure your just say it because they have been very angry lately, I note," Jessica said, "But they would never be able to abandon you. NEVER!"

"But I'm scared it will come true" Mark said sobbing

"Don't worry, I'll talk with mom and Nora to see what they think. But don't cry, I don't like to see you crying," Jessica said as she hugged her brother Mark.

A few hours later, Mark had to the bathroom. He went and suddenly Lorraine arrived with makeup, hit the door very loudly.

"Fedex, moron! Let me in, I need to do my makeup! I need that bathroom more than you!" Lorraine yelled at Mark outside the bathroom

Nora reached the bathroom door and saw Lorraine knocking loudly on the door. Nora interrupted Lorraine

"Lorraine, wait for your turn! Mark came first" Nora yelled at Lorraine

"Damn it, I can don't believe you're always consenting and wanting that idiot even though I've done a lot of stupid things!" Lorraine jealously screamed

"I don't care, the case is that Mark arrived first, wait for him to come out" Nora said scolding Lorraine

Lorraine put on makeup in her room very angry

"Damn it, how I wish that idiot Fedex had never been born." Said Lorraine

* * *

In the Sunday...

Things got worse, Tom hit Mark when it was his fault and Kate barely paid attention to him.

Mark goes down to the kitchen to grab a bowl of Cookie Crisp. Meanwhile, Mike was looking angrily for a slice of French bread. Mark saw some Lays and ate them. Mike heard some bites and saw Mark.

"Damn guzzler, you ate my Lays, this time I don't forgive you even with tears!" Said Mike angry

"Please, do not do anything to me, I did not know they were yours, I only went for milk and cereal, but please forgive me." Mark said

"I don't care, now you're going to pay me! You're an idiot, a loser, a coward, a mentally retarded and ugly! Nobody loves you, you can don't anything but stupid things! Come here!" Mike said angrily, yelling at Mark

Mark, somewhat annoyed, kicked Mike's leg. That made Mike, scream in pain and get angry a lot more. He started fighting with Mark. Mike was kicking Mark in the back and hitting him in the stomach, while Mark screamed in agony and asked for help. Jessica arrived and managed to separate the two boys. Jessica began to fight with Mike about his attitude that he made the twins, Kim, Jake, Sarah and Henry see the kitchen.

Mark went back to his room crying over the blows as usual, while Kate went to comfort poor Mark. Finally, Kate grounded Mike for a month without games because of his attitude.

* * *

Then, Mark when he was with Sarah, Sarah bothered him from rude things to threats.

"Don't you create I'm going to forgive you damned shithead of wthat on the telephone, the fight of that day, my MP3 and most of all, the Mike's Lays, I curse the day I met you." Said Sarah angrily

"Sarah, but I did don't anything bad to you, I was hoping you would not treat me like that but I realize I was wrong." Said Mark pulling out tears

"Of course you were wrong, you know what, I think I want to hit you." Said Sarah

"NO! Please Sarah, do not hurt me, I don't do anything to you." Mark said

"You don't do anything? You threw the telephone, we started a family fight because of you, you broke Kyle's truck and a lot of things, and you say you did not do anything!" Sarah said chuckled

Sarah starts following Mark. He caught up with him and started hitting him very hard. Sarah's hits were stronger than Mike's. You could see several bruises and scratches on Mark's body and a black eye. Suddenly, Nora listened Mark's screams of pain, went to see what was happening and saw Sarah hitting Mark and yelling at Sarah.

"Sarah, but are you crazy! You're going to kill Mark, leave him alone!" Nora said scolding Sarah

"Well, here's your Fedex, pamper it if you want!" Said Sarah angrily tugging Mark down on the floor

"Stop calling him that, or I'll have to accuse Mom of your attitude!" Nora shouted

"As you like!" Sarah left furious

Mark could not stop crying in pain because of the hits that Sarah gave him.

"Don't worry Mark, I'll take you with mom to heal you" Nora said

Nora loaded Mark and her mom cured Mark of the hits with his medicine cabinet. Sarah was going to go with Jake to a skating rink, but not before telling Mark something.

"I'm already go to skating with Jake Fedex, are you happy now? But if something bad happens to me or Jake, this is going to be your fault" Said Sarah while loading her skateboard

"Sarah, let's just go, let's jut leave that loser, let him cry. By the way, Fedex, you disgust me, I hope you die," Jake said angrily. Sarah and Jake went to the park


	4. The Truth

Mark was lying on the sofa in the living room with a blanket. He was crying softly from the blows Sarah gave her. He was very sad and wanted this to end one day. While Jessica and Kim console him with their best effort.

"Hey, it's already eight o'clock at night and Jake and Sarah have not arrived yet, do not they feel weird?" Mark said

"Don't worry, they're coming" said Kim

"Meanwhile, let's watch television so that you feel better" said Jessica

"Okay, I hope they're fine, maybe they'll be home soon" said Mark

Mark, Jessica and Kim watched some television, they were watching a Cartoon Network TV show.

Half an hour later, Jake and Sarah arrived very furious. Mark only knows that they are angry lately, but his mind does not know what really happened to them.

"Fedex, moron, it's was all your fault! You could have been there taking care, Jake almost broke a leg! You could have come and warned him, son of a bitch! My brother Jake almost died because of you!" Said Sarah furious and at the same time pulling tears

"You know, you're very stupid, asshole, loser, good for nothing, useless, faggot, stupid and disgusting." Jake said

Mark could not stand the insults of Jake and Sarah anymore, but this time instead of running, decided to fight with the two boys.

"You don't know what I was doing idiot!" Said Mark angry about to take tears

"But Fedex, think what can happen!" Jake said angry

"Don't call me like that, moron" Mark said.

"Nobody insults my best brother in the world, Fedex!" Said Sarah

"Stop telling me that now, Sarex!" Mark said

Sarah to hear the last thing Mark said, exploded and gave him a very strong slap with a knocking to Mark's head, which was heard throughout the house.

"Let's see, fucking retarded, asshole and crybaby, nobody tells me Sarex! Get out of this house, we don't want to see you here anymore!" Said Sarah angrily

* * *

Mark gave up completely and started crying in front of his brothers, while Sarah mocked Mark's crying.

"Don't be a crybaby, get over it" Jake said angrily

Suddenly, all his brothers and his father arrive and tell him a "truth".

"I never wanted a son like you" Tom said

"Thanks for ruining our lives" Charlie said

"Honestly, it would have been better for Mom to abort you" "Fedex, you're not going to be anyone in life, stupid nerd" Lorraine said angrily

"I think the same, Lorraine." "Fedex, we never loved you, we just went looking for you that day at the train station because dad forced us find you. And your stupid Beans funeral we just did it so you would not feel bad and because mom forced us "Henry said

"Exactly, Henry!" "You were never a Baker! You're not my fucking brother, I curse the day I met you!" Sarah yelled

"I hate you! I wish you were never born!" Jake yelled

"You're a loser and a crybaby!" Mike said

"We hate you! Get out of here, you don't belong in this family!" Kyle and Nigel yelled at Mark

Mark could not take it the words of hatred of his family anymore and said the following: "It's okay, I'm leaving this family forever! Don't find me! I hate them!

* * *

Mark ran to his room crying, while the children fell silent.

"Wait it, Mark, I want to tell you something!" Said Kate

Mark cried so hard, never in his life did his family they say something like that. Mark was very hurt inside, he wanted to leave the house to never return.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make my family happy, because it's my family and I love them, even if they don't love me," Mark said out loud, crying with tears streaming down his face.

Mark wrote a farewell letter to his family with a red pencil. "Goodbye family, it was nice to meet your, although I see your do not love me" This was the last thing Mark said before going into the hall. Mark made a baggage with his knapsack and left the house pulling tears.


	5. An unfortunate accident

All the children had gone up to their rooms to sleep, except Jessica and Nora.

"Dad, what's wrong with Mark?" Jessica said

"I think he's asleep, leave him" Tom said, not knowing what actually happened

"You're right, dad" Jessica said

Jessica went up to her room with Kim and Nora would leave on Monday in the morning.

* * *

In Jessica's and Kim's room...

"Kim, do you think we should do something to make Mark feel better"? Jessica said

"Yes, we can not continue seeing it with a sad and depressing face" Kim said

"We have to make him a surprise party to show that we love him" Jessica said

"But everyone hates it here" Kim said

"I talked to dad and my brothers and they said they were just angry lately, but they would soon treat him again like before," Jessica said.

"In the morning, talk to Mark" Kim said

"Exactly, well, good night Kim" Jessica said, they hugged and slept

* * *

"I can not stand my family's hatred so much anymore, I'm going to get out of town and probably close to Mexico. Texas would be a good option to move," Mark said with a depressing face as he wiped the tears.

Mark kept walking around the city, about to leave. He walked outside the the elementary school where that went, to Liam's house, the skate rink where Jake, Sarah and Mike went frequently, the Chuck E. Cheese's where he was gone when he turned eight, etc.

Nothing out of the ordinary, until suddenly, a drunk driver came speeding away. Mark tried to run, but the car hit him, Mark was hit in the stomach and the back of his head. He closed his eyes little by little and everything went black.

Luckily, a police was there and saw how the driver ran over poor Mark. He wanted to put the driver on judgment in a few days, while calling an ambulance to be taken away, before it was too late.

* * *

In the morning...

"Kids, wake up, it's time to go to school!" Tom said

They all went down, except Mark who had left since the night trying to escape from the city.

"Hey, where's Mark?" Said Kate

"I do not know" Tom said

"Go wake him up, it's getting late" Kate said

Tom heeded and went up to Mark's room.

"Mark, it's time to wake up!" Tom yelled

He opened the door to Mark's room, but realized he was not there. He looked for him throughout the house, but he was not there.

"Dear, Mark is getting a good hiding place, look for him you" Tom said.

Kate went up to Mark's room a little annoyed, but she saw a note on Mark's desk. Kate read it and said the following:

* * *

**_Dear family:_**

**_I'm fed up of suffering so much hate and abuse! Mom barely pays attention to me, Tom wishes he never had me, Charlie never talks to me, Lorraine and Sarah walk with their threats, Henry, Jake and Mike beating me and Nigel and Kyle making fun of my pain. That I have reached a final conclusion._**

**_RUN AWAY FROM MY FAMILY AND THE CITY FOREVER! I will be near Mexico probably in Texas to find a better family where they yeah want me. I don't care if they want to find me, I'm already out of town and thanks for nothing!_**

**_Attentively: Mark Baker (or nicknamed Fedex)_**

**_I love them very much, but your don't me._**

* * *

"Oh no, we have done something wrong" Said Kate pulling tears

"Dear, what happens with Mark?" Said Tom

"He run away again, read this note" Said Kate about to cry

"Oh no, I messed up" Said Tom too sad after reading the note

"Dad, something horrible happened!" Kim yelled

Everyone saw the news, everyone was nervous, some praying that was not related to Mark. The children felt regret that they had treated Mark badly after he went to his room crying the night before for the rude comments.

"We interrupt to talk about breaking news, and we were informed that yesterday at 9 o'clock in the evening, on the Southwest Side, a ten-year-old boy was hit by a driver under the influence of alcohol. Luckily, one of the policemen found him and was taken to the hospital UChicago Medicine, so far the relatives of the child are unknown, so he is missing, if anyone knows, please report it to the authorities. We go back to normal programming" The NBC news program said on television.

There were tears in the faces of the parents and the Baker children, especially Jessica, Kim, Jake, Sarah and Loraine.

"It's was all my fault ..." Sarah said with a face of regret

"It's was everyone's" Jake said as he hugged Sarah

"We deserve it for having treated him very ugly, and I admit it, I never had to have told him that ugly words" Lorraine said softly sobbing

"You're right, I told Mark that I never wanted to have him as a son, but I was only angry like your because we were having a bad time and I did not know any other way to control my anger, now I feel so bad of everything we did to him" said Tom your head down

Jessica and Kim were crying so hard, because of what had happened to their little brother Mark.

"I made a final decision, the school is cancelled today, we're going to the UChicago Medicine hospital and we're going to see how Mark is doing, okay?" Said Kate

"Yes mom!" All the children said

All they got into the van and went to UChicago hospital, they could see worries, sobs and weakness in everyone's faces.

* * *

**What will happen to Mark? Can he survive and be twelve Bakers again or will he die? Find out in the next chapter**


End file.
